Betrayal
by SolarFury
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were the perfect couple, they even fell into Tartarus for each other. But what happens when that all changes? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is the first story I've made on this website! I thought I might just make a story 'cause I was bored :P  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy POV

I was exhausted. Monsters seemed extra determined to chop me into tiny little pieces today. On the bright side, I saved several demi-gods, and I get to see my amazing girlfriend, Annabeth, when I get back to camp.

I crossed into the camp boundaries to see all the campers training as usual. I scanned the crowd and saw no sign of Annabeth. I did, however spot Piper and Leo sparring. I went closer to where they were and watched their battle. Piper was on the offensive, slashing at Leo with swift, accurate blows. Leo was struggling to block them all. Piper swung her sword at he left side, but right as Leo went to block, she aimed at his feet and tripped him. Before he could recover, she put the sword at his throat.

"I win, again." Piper stated, with a bit of amusement.

"I bet you cheated! McShizzle never loses!" Leo retorted, getting up off the ground.

Piper sighed and put the sword on a rack. As she did, Piper finally noticed me standing there.

"Oh Percy! Hey!" Piper greeted, giving me smile. I smiled back.

"Hey! Piper! Have you seen Annabeth anywhere?" I asked, while looking around.

"Well I saw her heading towards the Ares cabin a while ago, so maybe she's catching up with Clarisse or something" Piper replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" I said, running off to Ares cabin.

When I arrived at Ares cabin, I heard voices, one belonging to a girl, the other to a boy. I walked a bit closer until I could make out the voices more clearly.

"You sure this is okay with Percy?" The boy asked.

"Oh, its fine, he doesn't have to know." The girl replied, but as I heard her speak, I realized that was Annabeths voice! I hid in some bushes and sneaked around the cabin until I saw them. It was the new Ares kid and Annabeth, sitting together, holding hands.

"Well, if you say so, Wise Girl." The Ares kid said, leaning in closer to my girlfriend, until their faces were inches apart. Then Annabeth closed the distance, and they kissed. I felt something stir inside me, a tug at my heart. Was this…heartbreak? Maybe, but I felt something more. I felt hatred.

I watched them make-out, Annabeth moaned with delight. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of my hiding place.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at them.

"I-I…" Annabeth stammered, breaking the kiss.

My screaming had attracted some of the campers and they just stared at the events unfolding.

"SO, AS SOON AS I LEAVE, YOU GO AND MAKE-OUT WITH THE NEW KID?" I ask, with so much hatred, it pulsed off me in waves.

Annabeth glared at me. "Well maybe I don't like you anymore! Maybe Derek here is BETTER!" She finished her sentence with a yell. The words echoed through my head, and I only grew even angrier.

* * *

Piper POV

As Percy ran off towards Ares cabin, I couldn't help but feel happy for the couple. They loved each other so much. Though, I was a bit confused why Annabeth went to Ares cabin.

Whenever she went to hang out with Clarisse, they usually liked to spar or compete in various training exercises. As I pondered on it, I heard a loud scream from Ares cabin.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING?" Was yelled, and it sounded like Percy. I quickly ran to where the yell came from. Leo followed behind me. As we neared, I saw some other campers had already crowded around, and they all seemed frozen with shock.

I pushed my way through to see Percy glaring angrily at…Annabeth? She was on a bench with another camper, I recognized him as the new Ares camper.

"SO, AS SOON AS I LEAVE, YOU GO AND MAKE-OUT WITH THE NEW KID?" Percy asked radiating hatred.

Annabeth just glared at him. "Well maybe you aren't good enough anymore! Maybe Derek here is BETTER!" She screamed the last word.

Suddenly the sky clouded over, the wind started howling. Rain fell. Things were flying around. Everyone looked towards Percy, who was…glowing? He gave off an aura of hatred, and he was glowing sea-green. Percy looked deadly calm, which I took as a bad sign.

"Oh? So I'm not good enough for you anymore? Was saving your life countless times not good enough? Was falling into Tartarus with you not good enough? Percy asked, his voice cold, but calm, "Was constantly showing my love for you not good enough? Was working for months and months to earn your mothers blessing not good enough?

"My mother's blessing…?" Annabeth asked, looking shocked.

Percy pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and threw it onto the ground. I didn't need to look inside to know what it was. Everyone let out a gasp.

"I was going to do it today, to propose. I was going to take you to New Rome, where we would go to college, live until we were old, have kids, but I guess you would much rather do that with _Derek_." Percy spat out his name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Then, he vaporized, as did the storm. I took the opportunity to walk up to Annabeth and slap her in the face.

She held her face where a red mark was forming. I grabbed the box from where it was in the ground and stalked off towards Cabin 3.

* * *

 **So Yeah! That's my first EVER story on this website! If you want I'll continue the story and show maybe Percy recovering, maybe even meeting someone..if you know what I mean ;) R &R! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter! I'm still mad at Annabeth right now, so she has to do the Disclaimer.**

 **Annabeth: Really?**

 **Yes, now do it! Or I'll take away your laptop!**

 **Annabeth: Gods, fine! Sol doesn't own PJO or HOO (which means she doesn't own me :D)**

 **I heard that! *takes away laptop***

 **Annabeth: NOOOOO**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Percy POV

The last few days, I was heartbroken. I just couldn't believe my own Wise Girl would cheat on me. Why does Aphrodite insist on making my love-life so complicated? At least I had all the others with me. Piper was the best, she seemed to know exactly what I needed. Well she is the daughter of the goddess of love, so it kind of makes sense.

I was walking towards the beach. I had made many trips there since Annabeth broke up with me. Or I broke up with her. The ocean helped me calm myself a bit more. When I arrived, I saw her. Annabeth was standing on the beach, like she was waiting for someone, probably Derek. The thought of him made my blood boil. Though, I couldn't be as furious with him as I was with Annabeth. He was new, after all, so he didn't really know. I was still mad at him, but less so.

"Percy, I know you're there, come out." Annabeth said, turning to face me. I walked closer to her position.

"I'm here, so what do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Well, I wanted to say, that you can have me back" Annabeth stated. Me? Get back with her? Who the heck does she think she is?

"Me? Get back with you? Please! You'll just have your fun with me and go date some new camper!" I exclaim, frowning.

"You had your chance, Percy" Annabeth sighed, starting to walk away.

"I would get back with Annabeth, but you're not Annabeth, at least, not anymore." I state, "The real Annabeth would never cheat on me, the real Annabeth loved me with all her heart, so where did she go?"

Annabeth turned to face me. "Maybe this is the real Annabeth! Maybe you just aren't my type! Maybe you should realize that you're not the perfect son of Poseidon! Not everyone is going to like you!" She yelled.

My frown deepened. "You think that's what I think of myself? I'm not the one who cheats on the love of my life who I've known since I was TWELVE, and then have the audacity to come back and say that I can have YOU back!" I shout at her. Waves crashed onto the shore.

Annabeth growled at me and stomped off. The waves started to calm down. I ran over to the ocean and jumped in, swimming away.

* * *

Jason POV

I couldn't believe that Annabeth cheated on Percy. They had known each other for so long, fought several wars, even fell into Tartarus together! So what happened? What drove Annabeth to change? I sighed and started to head towards the beach, maybe I can find Percy there. As I neared I saw Annabeth stomping off, when she spotted me, she shot me a glare and continued stomping away. When I made it to the beach, I saw Percy jump into the ocean.

Poor Percy, I'd hopefully never know how it feels to be in that situation. I sat on the sand and stared out towards the water

"Thinking about Percy?" A voice asked behind me. I jump a bit and I turn to see Piper looking back at me.

I sigh "Yeah, I just can't believe he has to go through this."

"Well, the best thing we can do right now is to be there, just to let him know that he isn't alone." Piper replied, sitting down right next to me, cuddling close. We stayed like that for a while, before it started to get cold, with a chilling wind. Then we shared a final kiss, and went to our respective cabins.

 **Time Skip: The Next Day**

Percy has yet to return, everyone was starting to become concerned, except Annabeth, of course, who said 'Well good riddance' and went to read a book. I was walking through the camp when Derek came up to me.

"Jason! I need to talk to you." He said, with a hint of…guilt? I nodded and followed him to a more private area.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, a bit uncomfortable, since this was the guy that Annabeth had cheated on Percy for.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't know that Annabeth and Percy were so close. I thought that they had just got together. At least, that's what Annabeth told me. I tried to find Percy and apologize, but he was already gone." Derek said, looking down at his feet.

"Well, even so, I just don't know if I can forgive you just yet, but just a piece of advice, stay away from Percy. He is super mad right now." I replied before walking away.

* * *

Annabeth POV

That Percy Jackson is so spoiled! He can't even handle someone cheating on him! He thinks he such a perfect prince, well I'll show him! He even rejected me after giving myself back to him! Well I guess I would've just broken his heart again, but still! No one rejects me! No one!

I sit on my bunk thinking of ways to ruin his life (don't judge me, he deserves it!) when Malcolm walks into the cabin.

I smile at him "Hello, Malcolm!"

He just looks at me sadly and goes to his bunk to read. Is he all sad about the break-up too? Seriously! People just can't take anything these days. Not even a little cheating! I get up and leave Athena Cabin.

As I walk through the camp, everyone turns to glare at me and I just push through towards the woods. I sit in the grass and think. Well Percy has a lot of friends. How about I change that! A devilish grin slowly finds its way onto my face. I get up and grab my knife from where it rests by my side and start to walk towards Ares Cabin. Time to get to work on ruining Percy's perfect little prince life! Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter! Next chapter is going to be interesting! Also I wanted to ask you guys what ship you prefer.**

 **Here are the options (So far, I might add more)**

 **Percy x Annabeth (I have an idea for it)**

 **Percy x OC**

 **Percy x Nyx**

 **Percy x Nobody (Forever Alone...)**

 **Please R &R! Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So I'm not dead! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I'm still mad at Annie here, so she isn't getting her laptop back until she does this disclaimer!  
**

 **Annabeth: Fine, Sol doesn't own PJO or HOO or anything Rick Riordan created. Can I have my laptop now?**

 **Nope!**

 **Annabeth: Are you kidding me?**

 **Never :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I walked out of the ocean feeling much better. I didn't really know how long I had been in the water, but based on the fact that instead of the sun going down, it was high in the sky, I had been gone for a while. My friends were probably worried! I quickly ran back to camp to see it was almost completely empty, which was unusual at this time of day.

I look around the camp to see if I could find my friends. I check around the training area, they weren't there. I check their cabins, they weren't there. Heck I even check the forest and they weren't there. So I started checking all the other cabins, I saved Ares for last because I really didn't want to go there, it brought back the memories or Annabeth cheating, which broke my heart into even more pieces.

When they weren't at any other cabins I finally had to check Ares. I walk over as slowly as I could, to delay my visit. I get closer and saw there was a gathered group of people. I push my way through and see…Derek? Derek was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His body is sprawled out on the floor his eyes are glazed over. He is dead.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper. Everyone looks at me, like they just noticed my presence.

"We're not sure, Clarisse found him this way" A camper said, gesturing towards the body. Piper comes up to me and slowly guides me away from Derek.

"Hey, are you okay?" Piper asks, once were alone.

I give her a small smile "I-I don't know. I never really knew Derek, and well Annabeth cheated on me for him, but he didn't deserve to die that way."

Piper nods in understanding, "I think someone is trying to frame you for his murder"

I stare at her in shock, "Frame me, but why?"

"We're not sure yet, but when Clarisse found him, he was wet with saltwater" Piper informs me, "Everyone who doesn't know you very well assumed you did it, because all they know is Derek and Annabeth kissed and you got all mad"

I look her in the eyes, "But you don't think I did it, right?"

"Of course I don't, silly! I know you're not a murderer." Piper replies, "But Ares is trying to get Zeus to banish you from Camp Half-Blood"

I frown, and started pacing around nervously, "What if he succeeds? Zeus and I aren't exactly best friends, you know."

Piper thinks for a moment, "I don't know, Percy. I guess we'll have to find somewhere else to live."

I stop pacing to look at her, "Us?"

Piper smiled at me, "Do you really think that we would let you go through this alone?"

I smile back, "You really are the best friends ever."

Piper and I hug each other and head over to where the others are.

* * *

 **Olympus Throne Room 3rd Person POV**

The throne room of Olympus was in chaos. Ares had heard that Percy Jackson had killed an Ares camper (I wonder who told him that?), and he was furious. While he wasn't allowed to go eliminate Percy right then and there, he could convince Zeus to banish him from Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. When the gods had heard he was trying to get Percy banished, some had sided with him, while others had disagreed, and now they are where they are now.

"He killed my son for no reason! He shouldn't be allowed to stay in camp!" Ares growls.

"Percy would never murder an innocent camper, he has a kind heart and never kills without reason" Hestia counters, remaining calm.

Athena scowled, "We never should've trusted that sea-scum!"

Poseidon glared at Athena, "How dare you call my son sea-scum! I will not allow my son to be banished!"

Zeus had been watching this exchange for ten minutes now. Ares was trying to get him to banish Percy, he was trying to keep a level head. Percy did save Olympus after all. But if he really did kill Derek, then he is a danger to Camp Half-Blood.

Zeus stood up from his throne suddenly, "QUIET!" He roars. Everyone immediately shut up and turned to stare at the King of Gods.

"I have thought about this while you all were bickering like children." Some gods look offended at that statement, "And I have decided that while Percy did save us, he may be a danger to the campers of Camp Half-Blood."

Poseidon glares at Zeus, "You really think that the savior of Olympus would kill an innocent demigod? Especially since he saved countless others?"

Ares looks like he is going to explode from happiness, "Well Annabeth did kiss Derek, so why wouldn't he want some revenge?"

Zeus turns to Hermes, "Tell Perseus to come to Olympus at once!"

Hermes nods before flashing out of the throne room.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I am pretty annoyed right now. Ever since Derek's death, everyone who doesn't really know me that well think that I murdered him. My friends have been trying to convince them otherwise, but they were firm on their opinion.

I was walking along the beach when Hermes appears right in front of me.

I jump back a bit, "Oh, hey Hermes."

"Perseus, your presence is requested on Olympus, immediately." Hermes informs me, looking at me with…pity?

I nod and he flashes me into Olympus. All the gods are glaring at each other like they had a huge disagreement. If I was called here and they were fighting, then I was in trouble. They thought I killed Derek, didn't they?

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed, "you have been charged with the murder of Derek James, son of Ares, the God of War, and Gretel James. You have been deemed dangerous and shall be banished from Olympus, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

I just stare at Zeus. He really must be stupid to do that, "Well go ahead, banish me, but any trouble you have, I won't be there, I won't be the hero, and my friends will stand with me. So good job, you lost some of the greatest heroes of our time. Good for you."

Poseidon looks down at me sadly, I have a feeling he didn't believe I was guilty. He stood and shrunk down to human size. He came over to me and embraced me for the last time, "Percy, you know I will always love you, right?"

I smile, "Of course, Dad. I may not see you again, but you will always have a place in my heart."

"Here," Poseidon reaches out a puts his index finger on my forehead, and I glow sea-green before going back to normal, "I give you my blessing, your powers are enhanced. It will help you when you're fighting for your life."

He then went back to his throne.

"Would anyone else like to deliver their blessing to Perseus?" Zeus asks, looking around at the gods.

Hestia stood up from her place by the hearth and gave me a hug, I felt warm inside and I glowed light orange, "I give you my blessing, the warmth of the hearth will always be inside you."

Hestia then went over to the hearth once more. Aphrodite came over and kissed me on the cheek and I glowed pink-red, "You have my blessing, you can charmspeak, and will be irresistible!" Aphrodite squeals in delight and went back to her throne.

"Is that all?" Zeus asks, looking around impatiently. Everyone nods. Zeus then snapped his fingers and I flash out.

I reappear in New York, more accurately, Central Park, which is pretty close to my Mom's apartment. Maybe I can Iris Message my friends there.

 **Time Skip Sally's Apartment**

"THEY DID WHAT?" Piper roars, her eyes shining with anger. Jason was trying to calm her down, but was failing. I had explained the entire meeting, and she seemed happy that her mother didn't betray me, but other than that, she was furious.

"Yeah, and now I'm at my mom's apartment, it's really the place I have at the moment." I say, frowning.

Piper breathes in deeply and seems to relax a bit, "Well, I'll go ahead and tell everyone about the news, and we'll meet you in Central Park in about ten minutes, okay?"

I nod at put my hand through the mist, making it disappear. I then walk over to the couch where Mom was currently reading a book.

"Hey Mom" I say, making her look up at me.

She smiles and closes her book, "Hello Percy, going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet my friends in Central Park" I reply.

Mom gets up off the couch and embraces me, "I'm really sorry this happened." She releases me and smiles. I smile back as I head out the door. I close it softly behind me and proceed to head down a few flights of stairs.

I head back to Central Park, where lots of people are running around happily. Some are sitting on benches, holding hands. It made me want Annabeth. I shake my head to clear it. Annabeth cheated on me. She doesn't want me anymore. I wonder if she ever did.

I was deep in thought when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I quickly turn around, ready for a fight, until I see Piper along with Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel looking at me.

"Hey guys." I smile, relaxing more.

"Hey Perce, sorry Grover isn't here, he couldn't make it." Jason said, giving me a quick hug.

"It's cool." I reply, before smirking and adding, "Sparky." Making Jason shake his head and smile at me.

"I suppose you're the same old Percy, even now." He said, "Well, maybe we shouldn't stay out here in the open, just waiting for monsters to come and get the jump on us."

I nod, "Yeah, follow me."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, nearby…**

A figure was watching the six friends chatting before they all headed off towards Sally Jackson's apartment.

"It seems that Percy Jackson doesn't have his precious camp to protect him anymore. Oh, the master will be pleased!" It hissed with glee, before slithering off into the shadows.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter! Hopefully the next one will be more action-filled! I really hope Annabeth gets uncovered..but she still won't get her laptop back :D I'm so evil!  
**

 **Annabeth: I hate you.**

 **I know! :D**

 **Until next time, R &R!**


	4. Discontinued (For now)

**Hey Guys! So I haven't updated this story in a long time. I just lost inspiration for it. So for now, it's discontinued. However, don't worry! If you enjoyed this story, I may continue it in the future! Just let me know, and maybe give me some suggestions!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sol**


End file.
